


Joyride

by AndreyaWinchester



Series: Prince-Blocked [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mom Ignis, Noctis is a bad kid, Princeblocked, Stepdad Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: Gladio and Ignis work on sparring, then plan to go on a cute date walking around Insomnia for the afternoon.Noctis decides its cool to take his new car, and his new best friend, out for a drive around Insomnia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm really not sure if i like this one...I got stressed out near the end and I'm not sure if I like what i added, including what i did...
> 
> Let me know what you think, please!

With Ignis’ schedule so open now, He found he had more time to spend with Gladio, although he didn’t reserve all his free time for the other. He made it so at least once a week they went to the diner together to enjoy lunch or supper. Occasionally it’d be morning coffee if Ignis was free of meetings in the morning.

 

Ignis had taken up a training session with Gladio to improve his skills with a sword. He had quickly learned that daggers suited him better and he and Gladio found themselves training after lunch every Wednesday.

 

Which was where they were now. It was 130 on Wednesday and they were in the training hall.

 

Ignis let out a grunt as he was pushed back by Gladio’s parry.  He inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth as he regained his stance, eyes studying Gladio’s form. 

 

He noted Gladio was going to charge from the left, but he knew the others fighting tactics. He’d come out on the right. Ignis ducked and swept his leg to the right, and low and behold he met the other’s ankles just as he had moved in, and Ignis hooked his leg around the others and brought him down, kneeling over him with a dagger to his throat.

 

He wore a satisfied smirk. Being able to bring this behemoth of a man down was a feat not many could conquer. And he had assured a thousand times that Gladio would not take it easy on him for any reason whatsoever. 

 

“Not bad, Scientia.” Gladio grunted. Ignis was about to bask in the praise when he found himself being flipped, pushed onto his back with a much larger wooden sword pressed against his throat. Gladio had straddled his chest, pinning his arms in the process.

 

“However, kneeling beside Me leaves me open to a quick attack the second i get you off guard. Daggers to my neck will not deter me from slipping away. Restraint is key, threat follows.” He stated. And Ignis hung onto every word the other spoke, for purpose of retaining the knowledge, and to try not to think of the position they were currently in.

 

Gladio got up and extended his hand to grab the others, hoisting him up. Ignis shifted both daggers into one hand and wiped his brow with his now free one, pushing his sweat slick hair off of his forehead, causing it to stick up awkwardly.

 

“You done for today, or you up for one more match?” the elder of the two asked. Ignis took a moment to debate. His body was tired, but he wanted to improve his skill. In the moment of battle, even if tired you don’t get a choice but to fight.

 

“Let’s go one more round before we end the day.” he said, tossing his dagger back into his other hand and readying his stance, looking at the other.

 

Gladio grinned. “You got a lot of Stamina, Iggy,” he said, and Ignis pretended not to notice the undertone that lied with the statement. 

 

He merely prepared his attack mentally, going through every possibility for it to go array. And with that, he made his move, running forward at the other and bringing his arm around with his daggers, wood clashing against wood as Gladio brought his sword up to block the strike. 

 

Once more Ignis found himself being parried, but he rolled out of the attack falling back and curling his back so he could roll right back up into a fighting stance.

 

Gladio looked impressed, and that egged the strategist on. Gladio swung his sword and Ignis ducked to the left, faking right and rolling up behind the other, landing a few strikes to the others back with the daggers. 

 

Gladio grunted, went to turn to block but Ignis had swept his legs out from under him once more and knocked him forward, straddling the others back. He grabbed his arm and pulled it tight against his back, twisting it and eliciting a almost pained grunt from the man.

 

Ignis had observed the position they were in and concluded there was no escape for the other.

 

“You’re improving a lot, Ignis, nng.” Gladio groaned. “Alright, up now.” he huffed.

 

“”Hmm…” Ignis debated allowing the other up but relented, releasing the grip on his hand and standing. Gladio offer a hand and grabbed the man’s wrist, spinning them and pinning Ignis to one of the large white pillars that lined the room on either side. The motion had startled Ignis, and he dropped his daggers in the process.

 

“Gladio,” Ignis interjected, confused for a moment but then he saw the grin on the others face and clicked his tongue. “Honestly now.” his tone held no signs of being upset.

 

Gladio just chuckled and dipped his head to to whisper into the other’s ear. “Good work out there today, babe.” he nipped the others earlobe before pulling back, glad to see how quickly color rose into the other’s cheeks.

 

Ignis was left flustered and he didn’t enjoy the feeling of not being composed. Gladio was good at breaking down his well composed manor. It was troublesome, but perhaps it was good practice. Something brought to attention he needed to work on.

 

Before Ignis got a chance to say anything, he felt the others chapped lips on his once more. He was startled, but smiled into the kiss none the less, bringing a hand up to rest on the others shoulder.

 

They had been sharing more and more kisses lately. It was intoxicating, really. A day that went buy without any kiss made Ignis’ heart pang. 

 

Before he knew it, Gladio had pulled away and was making his way towards the locker room. 

 

“You’re cute flustered, but its unlike you to let your defenses down so easily,” He called over his shoulder. Ignis heard the teasing tone behind the words and smiled, following after the larger man. 

 

“It’s already been noted, Gladio.” he spoke, grabbing a towel off the rack and slinging it around his neck. He took a seat on one of the benches, running his hand through sweat dampened hair, slicking it back with a few stray strands here and there.

 

Gladio grabbed his water bottle and took a large swig from it.  He glanced down at the other.

 

“You are improving extremely since we moved you to daggers.” He said, reviewing their session. “However, I would like you to practice with a pole-arm next Wednesday. I think it’s something you’d take to.” He noted. Ignis thought it over, thinking of all the tactical attacks with a pole-arm. 

 

“Hm...You’ve been right thus far, so I will practice with a pole-arm next week.” he confirmed, nodding. He began to pat his face dry with the towel, ready to retire to his room or a shower. 

 

“Got anything planned for the next hour or so?”

 

“A Shower back in my quarters then I’m free till Noct’s tutoring session at 6.” he said, glancing at the clock. It was only 3:30. 

 

“Perfect. I thought maybe we could just hang out for awhile. Maybe go get some coffee at the Cactuar Cafe and walk around Insomnia for a while?” Gladio suggested, running the towel over his dry hair. Ignis smiled and tilted his head, as if he had to debate the offer.

 

“I don’t see why not. Meet me in the front courtyard after you get cleaned up. I’m going to retire to my room for a much needed shower.” Ignis stated, rising from the bench.

 

“Why? Our training session get you that worked up?” Gladio asked, unable to stop himself. He wore a lopsided smirk as Ignis seemed to sputter.

 

“I-I--  _ Gladio _ .” Ignis hissed out his name, not hesitating to backhand the others arm, the action causing the back of his own hand to sting lightly.

 

Gladio just laughed and began to head for the exit. 

 

“Enjoy your shower, Iggy!” He called before ducking out of the locker room. Ignis had to smile as he left, watching the other sprinting ahead of him.

 

He really loved Gladio. 

 

\--

 

Freshly showered, hair down, wearing black slacks with a white button up and a brown sweater and baby blue tie. Ignis felt like he was cleaned up enough to finally meet the other in the courtyard.

 

Gladio was talking to someone, rather hurried and he looked frustrated. When he spotted Ignis, he pointed his way.

 

Ignis watched as the man approached him,  blinking softly. 

 

“Ignis Scientia?”

 

“Yes?” Ignis frowned slightly at the urgency that appeared presented.

 

“We received word that the Prince has gotten into an accident in his new vehicle. We’ve been assured that he is not hurt or in any immediate danger, but the King requested we send you and the Prince’s shield to go check on him immediately.”

 

Ignis stared at the man relaying this information. Ignis had felt panic well up in the gut at the mention of an accident, yet it did not dissipate when the other said that the Prince wasn’t in danger. 

 

“We’ll go immediately,” he said, turning to Gladio. “Let me retrieve my keys from my quarters.” He didn’t give anyone the chance to respond before he rushed off to his room to retrieve the keys. 

 

\--

 

Ignis had made Gladio drive, himself sitting in the passenger seat, phone to his ear and briefcase between his legs.

 

“Noctis Lucis Caelum,”

 

“Do  _ not _ use my full name,” the prince spat, Ignis was beside himself.

 

“You are the  _ Prince _ ! What are out doing taking your car our on some...some JOYRIDE?!” Gladio’s hand fell to Ignis’ knee, and the strategist was grateful for the touch. He needed to calm down.

 

“I wasn’t! Jeez, Specs why are you so upset?”

 

“Noctis, you could;ve been hurt. You could’ve hurt a citizen! Do you understand the damage that would have caused?”

 

“I’m fine! Prompro’s fine! No one’s hurt!”

 

“ _ Prompto _ was with you?!”

 

“Ignis! C H I L L.”

 

Before Ignis got a chance to speak, Gladio had snatched the phone from him. He went to argue about how the other needed to keep both hands on the wheel and not be on the phone while driving, but he couldn’t find it in himself. He was too stressed about the matter.

 

“Noctis, If you weren’t the prince you bet your ass you’d be a dead man when we showed up!” Gladio’s voice was strict, and somehow he masked his anger well.

 

“Glad--”

 

“ **No** . You do not speak to Ignis like that or me. Don’t even think its gunna fly with me. You have everyone at the Citadel worried sick about you. Especially your father” There was silence on the other end.  

“I’m sorry.”

 

“You bet your ass you’re sorry! We’ll be there in another five minutes. Watch your tone, and behave yourself.” Gladio hung up, tossing the phone back to Ignis.

 

“Are we being too hard? Are we overreacting?”

 

“God, Ignis you sound like his mother.” Gladio snorted.

 

“That’d make you the father,”

 

“Don’t go there, Ignis.” Gladio said, yet he was smiling.

 

“Noted,” Ignis said. “No one could take the place of Regis. You can be his step father.” Gladio snorted at the others comment.

 

“At least I’m not the mother.” Gladio said as he turned the corner to Nocts apartment, where low and behold the car was sitting in the parking garage, front end dented up and a tire blown.

 

“I hope this doesn’t get out,” Ignis murmured as he straightened up in his seat.

 

“It will. It always does. And We’re going to make sure Noctis learns his place. He is Prince. He has a duty to uphold. He needs to understand he doesn’t get to be a rebellious teenager. He should be grateful he’s permitted to live on his own.”

 

“Agreed, Let’s go get this over with.” Ignis said, stepping out of his vehicle.

 

“Make sure you use your mom voice.”

  
“Hush,” Ignis snipped, yet he held a smile on his face as they made their way into the complex.


End file.
